


Run in the dark

by GotTooManyFeels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTooManyFeels/pseuds/GotTooManyFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was smart and was barely known, but I noticed everything. All the small changes to Beacon Hills and it's residence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I wanted a fic which followed the actual teen wolf plot (which hopefully mine does to an extent) but instead of the season 5 we're getting without Mr Hoechlin, there's a nice good Sterek ending. So here's my attempt at a short Sterek story, showing what the fans really wanted to see, and what we all actually hope is going on. From an outsiders prospective.

School changed a lot for me over the years, but the people around me had much more interesting lives than I did, and if I don’t write down what I know or at least I think I know, my head might explode.

I’m starting with the basics.

The sun was beating down making it hard to breathe in the Beacon Hills lacrosse gear. I was on the bench like ever other season, so I’d become accustomed to just observing the games and everyone around me. ‘People Watching’ become like a new hobby of mine; it was something to pass the time by at least.

Jackson was our captain until Scott just kind of took over, and it was fair enough because one day he was able to play lacrosse like he wasn’t even human. Scott’s best friend, Stiles, was this gawky looking, I’m guessing 147 pound, big kid with a mouth he needed to learn to keep shut more than he did. But he was cute, and you’d be an idiot not to notice that. 

Stiles was my favourite to watch. He had this aura about him which drew me in and although I’d seen him many times I never really knew what he was going to do next, so he was far more interesting than the rest of the team to say the least. 

Loads of crazy stuff had been happening in Beacon Hills, funnily enough just as Scott got good at lacrosse and I started seeing less of him and Stiles at practice. And I noticed Derek Hale, he was a few years older than me but hard to forget, must have been early twenties, and was extremely good looking. He also seemed to like hanging around the school. I saw him traipsing through the school corridor, stopping Stiles’ car, almost causing Jackson to crash into the back of his jeep, and then also saw him with this hot blonde girl in his Black Camaro, in which he just smiled up at Stiles and Scott standing at the school doors.

People didn’t notice me, unlike where I noticed everyone. Everyone was changing around me, including the school and well Stiles. I remember one day walking down the corridor and Stiles was talking to Lydia, who everyone knew he had the biggest crush on at the start of the year, but he seemed different. He looked more pale than usual and started to sweat. He span around and looked disorientated, which wasn’t like Stiles. From what I’d seen of Stiles he was this happy, confident guy who just wanted to be everyones friend, but he couldn’t look like he wanted to get away any faster. 

It wasn’t just Stiles I noticed the change in, Scott changed, he became more confident, especially after dating Alison, who seemed to just disappear one day. Lydia somehow became less popular or at least stopped caring so much about stuff like that, and there were so many ‘new’ people that joined each year, which I liked as it give me new subjects to watch and analyse.

It was in the holidays only two years into school when I really started to notice what was happening to Beacon Hills, and the people around me. 

I was determined to play at least one game of lacrosse, so I went out running and started lifting weights in hopes of being that bit fast or stronger than someone else to take their spot.

I’d got home late from my Saturday job, not late enough where it was dark outside, but late enough where it would be soon. I didn’t want to run as I didn’t have the energy, so I decided I would go for a walk instead. 

I made it my business to pass Stiles’ house, as I had it down in my head from when I went to his 9th birthday party. It didn’t look like anyone was home so I took a detour through the woods. I don’t know how long this detour was but my legs just told me to keep going, so I did. 

The night was creeping in as I ended up at this burnt down house, it was still standing but the fire had done severe damage to it. I inspected it closely only feet away from the front entrance where the door still stood. I honestly didn’t think anyone was living in it and I’m far to inquisitive not to explore, also I remember there was an aching in my head urging me forward.

I slowly pushed open the door, and I wasn’t sure what to expect, but it was exactly what it looked like it was from the outside. A burnt down house with a burnt inside. I turned around and there was a less than pleased Derek Hale standing in the door way. I’d pissed him off and I knew it as soon as I saw the glare in his eyes, then he grabbed my shirt and pushed me against the still crisp wall. My heart was racing, I was petrified with tears rising in my eyes. I thought he was going to kill me, but he just let go. “Leave.” Is all he said in a solemn tone, so I left. I ran back through the woods home, seeing Stiles’ jeep heading towards the house I’d just been kicked out of. 

My mind was racing with different scenarios, and different reasons for Stiles’ Jeep heading that way, but I was still too shaken up from my meeting of Derek.

The next day was a lacrosse game and I was on the bench as usual which gave me ample time to ‘people watch’. There is a tree line not far from the lacrosse field where I noticed a figure, my eyesight’s pretty good and I could just make out it was a man. For every game, practice or just the guys messing about, that figure was there in the tree line.

My running and lifting seemed to pay off as coach actually put me into a game after someone hurt their ankle. It was intimidating to be around Scott who could have played lacrosse nationally, and I’d never been this close to them before, their emotions laid bare on the field. The man was watching this game as he did the others. I was distracted looking at him in the distance when the ball came my way and I missed it. He noticed I’d been staring at him and when I looked back he was gone. But being on the field just that bit closer to the tree line I could tell it was Derek Hale. 

I didn’t understand the connection with Derek, Scott and Stiles. Why would a twenty something year old who’s finally got out of Beacon Hills high school so willingly come back. Unless he came back for something or someone.

The games after played out as normal, I was back on the bench and Derek was stood in the distance watching Scott and Stiles. 

Derek watching didn’t feel threatening. To me at least it seemed more like his silent way of supporting the boys without them actually knowing he cared. But I was still no closer to understanding why they’re suddenly best friends, or whatever the hell it was that kept drawing him to each game.

When I finally understood.

It was a lot to take in at first and I could barely comprehend it at the start but I researched and found this guy, Dr Conrad Fenris. His researched confirmed everything I’d witnessed and more.

I was out on my usual nightly walk, which used to be a run but I realised I was never getting off the bench after that game. I still wanted to keep fit however, but had far less motivation. I was passing Stiles’ house when I heard a window slam shut. Instinctively I hid behind Stiles’ neighbour’s trash can, who lived opposite, and peered over the top. For a second I saw Derek Hale, but what he turned into wasn’t human. His eyes shon red and body slightly transformed. He was hunched and on all fours. Jumping off the house roof and disappearing into the woods. It was dark, but not dark enough to not see what he became.  
A few minutes later the front door to Stiles’ house swung open and Stiles raced to his jeep.

I turned my walk back into a run and something told me Stiles was heading for Derek’s. I changed my direction towards the woods hopefully cutting the time it would take to get there, as long as I remembered how to get there.  
And then I was. Now being the one hiding at the tree line outside Derek Hales house once again, Stiles pulled up, and the drive would have been much faster so I’m guessing he stopped to think about what he was actually doing, which made me all the more intrigued. 

He slammed his jeep’s door shut and screamed Derek’s name, with no reply bar the echo of his own voice. He approached the door, when Derek appeared from behind him. Stiles turned around and was about to walk back down to meet him, but Derek was fast. He met Stiles on his porch placing a hand on his shirt as he did with me but it was different, shoving Stiles into the front door. There was an intense look shared between them and Stiles was about to speak when Derek leaned in and stole a kiss. It wasn’t peck on the lips, but a lingering loose mouth that held Stiles’. Stiles looked as though he was protesting at first, then gave into the kiss. His hands running along Derek’s arms, up to his face. They stayed their for a while longer, when I realised I’d been staring for far too long. 

The rush of the night fuelled my energy to take me home. I glanced back whilst running and saw nothing but the darkness that surrounded the night woods.


End file.
